Rook Tales (Ryder 10)
Story A large transport ship arrives at Revonnah, where Rook Shar and Zed are getting ready to board to head to the Plumber Academy. Rook Da and Rook Bralla escort her to the ship. Da: To think, both of my oldest children will leave this planet. Shar: Father, I will not be guilted into staying. I want to follow Blonko’s footsteps and see the galaxy, as well as help people. Da: Heh. I have come to respect your decision. Take care, and do not get into major danger. Shar: Ha-ha. I shall do my best. Kundo: I am disappointed in you, Rook Da. Everyone turns, as Kundo approaches the crowd, a malicious expression on his face. Kundo: First you let your eldest son go off world, and now you let his corruption influence your own daughter! Da: I have accepted that my son is engaged in the worlds beyond, and embrace the idealism he sees. There is no reason for my daughter to be restricted. Kundo: You have brought shame upon our ancestors! As a master of Revonnah Kai, I cannot permit this. Da: And I will not permit you from harming my daughter. Shar: Father. Da: Shar, get on the ship. Shar: Yes father. Zed, come! Zed: Ruff! Ruff! Shar and Zed run aboard the spacecraft, as Kundo moves to go after them. Da intercepts his path. Da: Try me. Kundo: We may be similar in age, but your Kai was never as strong as mine. Shar pushes her face to the window, watching as Kundo and Da charge each other. The two engage in palm thrusts and blocks, Kundo gaining the advantage. Da goes for a leg swipe, as Kundo leaps over it, drawing his three-sectioned spear, swinging it at Da. Da ducks back, taking a defensive stance. Shar: You can do it, father. The hatch to the spacecraft begins to close, as Kundo scowls at this. He tosses his spear, it catching in the gears of the hatch and keeping it open. Da takes this opportunity, striking Kundo in the chest. Kundo skids back, though looks unharmed. Kundo: Enough of this! Stonecutter! Kundo flexes his fingers, bending his arm before extending it to strike the ground. The shockwave travels through the ground, desolating the terrain. Da is blown away, as Kundo hops from boulder to boulder, going after the spacecraft. Shar moves away from the window, as Kundo rolls into the landing hatch, removing his spear to allow it to close. Kundo: Capturing her aboard will be ill advised. I shall wait until we land. End Scene On Earth, Ryder and Rook are in Undertown, waiting at a docking station for the spacecraft. Ryder: To think, Earth is the pitstop for intergalactic ships. How come they aren’t seen? Rook: They are apparently seen all the time. Your farmers spot them all the time going over their fields. They always think they are trying to steal your cows for some reason. Ryder: Heh. If we’re underneath a field, no wonder. I’m actually excited to see Shar again. Rook: I agree. It is wonderful to see that she is going to become a Plumber as well. (He looks at Ryder confused.) Why are you excited? Ryder: Uh, cause, your sister was kind enough to show me around when we went to Revonnah! So I wanted to show her around here! Yeah, that’s why! Rook: (Unconvinced) Really? The ceiling of the docking area open up, revealing the sky, and the spacecraft coming for a landing. It docks, as the hatch opens, letting the passengers off. Shar and Zed come off as Zed growls, runs and pounces at Ryder, pinning him to the ground. She gets right in his face, snarling at him. Ryder: Uh, good doggie? Shar: Zed, heel! Zed gets off of Ryder, going back to Shar’s side. She still emits a low growl at Ryder. Rook: Shar! Rook and Shar approach, bowing to each other. Shar then goes and hugs Ryder. Shar: Ryder. It is good to see you again. Ryder: You know it. Shar: Know, what? Ryder: Uh, it’s good to see you too. Shar smiles at this, as Rook clears his throat. Rook: Since her layover is only a few hours, I suggest staying within the confounds of Undertown. Allow her to get back easily. Ryder: Yes, you’re in luck! Cause I’m going to give you the tour in the best way possible. By motorcycle! Shar: Eeeh! Sounds wonderful! What is a, motorcycle? Ryder leads them to the Tenn-Speed, Shar running over in delight. Zed still growls at Ryder, who positions himself behind the Tenn-Speed. Ryder: With this, we’ll be able to see the whole city and still get you back in time. Hop on. Ryder gets on the Tenn-Speed, as Shar gets onto the back. Ryder hands her a helmet, her putting it on and then wrapping her arms around Ryder. Shar: I hope this is alright. I do not wish to fall off right off the bat. Ryder: Uh, yeah. Totally cool. Later Rook! Rook: Now hold on just a minute. I cannot allow my sister to be… The Tenn-Speed burns rubber as it rockets forward, letting out a cloud of exhaust. Rook and Zed cough from the exhaust, Rook being unamused. Rook: (Flatly) Unaccompanied by an escort. Voice: How you have fallen, Blonko. That you let that rapscallion run off with your sister. Rook turns, Kundo approaching him. Zed growls menacingly at Kundo. Rook: Master Kundo? What are you doing off Revonnah? Kundo: I am here to enforce the way of the Revonnahgander! Your sister is to return home with me, and end this pathetic dream of leaving. Rook: I apologize Master, but she is free to do whatever she wishes and I will not allow you to hurt her. Kundo: You always were my best student in Revonnah Kai. However, I defeated your father and I will defeat you. Rook draws the Proto-Tool, spinning it to activate its tonfa mode. Rook: Zed, go get Shar and Ryder. Zed: Ruff! Ruff! Ryder and Shar ride in a hurry out of the market place, with a small blue alien named Pakmar chasing them. Pakmar: Come back here! You shall pay for Pakmar’s destroyed store! Shar giggles as they ride off, them taking a cruising speed through Undertown. Ryder: So, what do you think? Shar: Oh, the outer world is as amazing as I imagined it to be! I cannot wait to begin my Plumber training, so that I may be able to travel all over! Ryder: Yeah. I’ve been meaning to start traveling through space. I’ve seen almost everywhere here on Earth. Shar: Have you never left Earth? Ryder: Only time was to visit you. Shar blushes slightly when Zed runs out into the road, barking at Ryder. Ryder swerves to a stop, barely missing hitting her. Shar: Zed? What is it girl? Zed: Ruff! Ruff, ruff! Shar: Something’s happened. Maybe, (Gasps) Kundo? Zed wags her tail in agreement, as she takes off running. Ryder: Kundo? As in “protect your culture’s way” Kundo? Shar: Yes! Blonko is in trouble! You must hurry! Ryder revs the engine, as he follows after Zed. Kundo spins his staff, the spearhead stabbing into Rook’s Proto-Tool. Rook spins the Proto-Tool, clashing Kundo’s spearhead with his energy blade. Kundo spins closer with the staff breaking down and wrapping around him, reforming as he finishes the spin and strike. Rook is sent flying back, as Kundo dashes in again, spin-kicking him. Rook blocks it with the Proto-Tool’s shield form, repelling Kundo. Kundo: This world has made you soft, Blonko. You are too dependent on that weapon. Perhaps I should simply crush it. A laser shot strikes Kundo, sending him flying to the side. Kundo gets up, seeing Eatle riding the Tenn-Speed, scooping up a trash can as he rides and eats it. He fires another laser as Kundo spins his staff, deflecting the attack. Eatle revs the engine, Kundo screaming and holding his ears. Kundo: Agh! What is that terrible noise?! Rook dashes in, kicking Kundo in the back. Kundo stumbles forward, as Eatle rams Kundo with the Tenn-Speed, sending him soaring across the area. He crashes into a building side, sliding down afterwards. Eatle pulls to a stop, him and Shar getting off. Eatle reverts. Ryder: That quick? Well, as long as we’ve won the match. Rook: I fear that this battle is far from over. Shar: Then let us end it. Zed, seek! Zed snarls and charges forward, pouncing on Kundo. Kundo stares Zed down with equal ferocity. Kundo: Get off of me you mutt! Kundo backhands Zed, sending her flying. Shar goes running to Zed, as Kundo stands and takes a stance. Rook: That stance! Kundo: Stone Cutter! Kundo dashes forward, as Rook forms an energy shield with the Proto-Tool. Kundo punches the shield, as the energy shockwave tears through the shield and Proto-Tool. Rook’s Proto-tech armor cracks as the ground behind Rook cracks and shifts, heading towards Ryder and Shar. Ryder: Oh man! Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, as the ground shoots up and buries everyone. Kundo walks through the wreckage afterwards, shooting a hand under the debris. He pulls Shar out of the rubble by her hair, dragging her along after him. Rook groans weakly, as he sits up. Shards of his armor fall off of his torso, revealing his furry chest underneath. The shards fall besides the pieces of the Proto-Tool, as Rook looks depressed. Rook: My Proto-tool. (Gasps) Shar! Ryder! Rocks shift, catching Rook’s attention. Rook heads over and moves a boulder from the shifting pile, revealing The Worst is buried underneath. The Worst: (Groaning) About time. Rook: Where is Shar?! The Worst: Ugh. Rook pulls The Worst out of the rubble, as he reverts. Ryder: Most likely in the hands of Kundo. But don’t worry. We’ve got the Tenn… Ryder looks over, seeing the Tenn-Speed was damaged from the Stone Cutter. Ryder: Speed. Eh, easy fix. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Jury Rigg. Jury Rigg: Fix! Fix fix fix! Jury Rigg runs over, repairing the Tenn-Speed with ease. He then goes over to the remnants of the Proto-Tool, fixing it at a breakneck pace. Jury Rigg laughs manically afterwards as he reverts. Rook picks up the Proto-Tool, docking it back on his shoulder. Rook: Let us get him. Rook whistles, as Zed breaks out of the rubble, snarling angrily. Rook: Seek. Zed starts sniffing the ground, searching for a scent. She picks one up, head shooting up. She takes off running, as Ryder and Rook get on the Tenn-Speed, riding after her. End Scene Kundo drags Shar along to a transport ship on the river, her struggling and resisting. Shar: Let me go! Shar swings a leg around, kicking at Kundo. Kundo uses his arm and deflects her kick, forcing her back into submission. Kundo: Quit struggling, Rook Shar. You will return home and that will be the end of it. This nonsense of joining the Plumbers will come to an end. Shar: It is not nonsense! Laser shots fire at Kundo’s feet, stopping him in his tracks. A howl echoes through the air, as Kundo spins frantically. The Tenn-Speed is driving down the riverside road, Rook firing shots from his Proto-Tool from the distance. Kundo: Stubborn child. You do not know when to listen to your elders! Kundo lifts Shar to her feet and elbows her in the chest, causing her to lose her breath and drop to the ground. Kundo unfolds his staff, spinning it and deflecting Rook’s shots as he walks towards them. Ryder: He isn’t stopping! Rook: Then we must give him reason to. Ryder revs the engine loudly again, though Kundo doesn’t stop this time. Kundo dashes forward and pierces the front tire of the Tenn-Speed with his spear. It pops and flips over, Ryder and Rook going flying, the Tenn-Speed going to fall onto them. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, as XLR8 spins to form a vortex to knock the falling Tenn-Speed aside. XLR8 and Rook tumble along the ground, rolling and making it to their feet. Rook: Get Shar to safety. XLR8: How about I land a solid one on him?! XLR8 dashes at Kundo, going to punch him. Kundo sidesteps and trips XLR8, him tripping and tumbling along the dock. XLR8’s fist pierces through the hull of the ship, as he pulls his arm out. The ship leaks a fluid, which now flows into the river. XLR8 groans as he sits up. XLR8: Okay. I’ll get Shar. You take on Kundo. Kundo points his staff at XLR8 and Shar, when Rook charges at him from behind. Kundo spins and repels Rook’s kick, knocking him away. Rook takes a stance, ready to go. Kundo: You dare to fight me without your weapon? You think that you aren’t too soft for this fight? Rook: I am not. Kundo folds his staff up and puts it away. XLR8 carries Shar and dashes past them, as Rook charges in again. Rook jabs at Kundo several times, as Kundo manages to block each one. Rook then does a flip overhead, landing his hands on Kundo’s shoulder. Kundo: What the?! Rook: I hope you did not think I was not practicing. There are many different fighting styles in the galaxy. Rook swings his legs down, kicking Kundo in the head, knocking him back. He stumbles backwards, as Rook goes and rams his stomach and wraps his arms around Kundo. Kundo strikes Rook’s back with a chop, striking the remnants of the Proto-Tech armor. Rook swings Kundo overhead and slams him headfirst into the dock. Kundo gets up, groaning as Rook goes and strikes him again, kicking him in the head. Kundo soars back, as his anger is rising. Kundo: Enough of this! Stone Cutter! Kundo strikes the dock with Stone Cutter, the dock splintering and collapsing, the two falling into the river. XLR8 speeds in and recovers Rook, taking him to solid land. Kundo falls into the river, being carried downstream into the leaking red fluid. Rook: That’s, Blastonium! Master Kundo! Rook runs over towards the edge of the river, reaching his hand out towards Kundo. Kundo screams as he’s bathed in the Blastonium, sinking into it. Rook drops to his knees, distressed. Rook: Oh, Master Kundo. I am sorry I could not do more. XLR8 reverts as Ryder, Shar and Zed go over to him. Shar bends down and hugs him. Shar: It is alright brother. It was his fault, not yours. He could not change fast enough. Rook nods, as the group gets up and walks off. In a laboratory, a Medic has Kundo in a chair, skin severely burnt and his left arm replaced with a robotic one. Characters * Ryder * Rook Blonko * Rook Shar * Zed * Rook Da * Rook Bralla * Pakmar Villains * Kundo Aliens Used * Eatle * The Worst * Jury Rigg * XLR8 Trivia * With this episode, Jury Rigg appeared in the first episode of each season of Ryder 10: Wanderer. * This episode shows right before Shar joining the Plumbers. She is still on good terms with Ryder. * This is the last episode to feature 16 year old Ryder. 16 year Ryder Timeline Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Revonnah Arc